


A Late Night in Blüdhaven

by Apple_Fritters



Series: Chalant As You'd Like [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types, Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Chalant, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Fritters/pseuds/Apple_Fritters
Summary: Dick and Zatanna share a kinky evening together.





	A Late Night in Blüdhaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tonight I’m Dressin’ Up for You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522488) by Chalantness. 

> Fluff.

Zatanna wonders if she should be thankful for the scarf—her scarf—coiled tightly over her mouth and around her head, causing her defined cheeks to bulge. The scarf seals her own lace underwear behind her lips, effectively distorting her speech and, more significantly, her spells. 

Maybe her gag is what's keeping her from escaping in the first place, but at the very least it's stifling her loud moans.

Her arms are pulled over the back of her chair and her wrists are cuffed together while her ankles are zip-tied to the chair's legs, spreading her legs apart. A vibrator is tied to thighs, pressing against her clitoris through her black thong panties. The vibrator is switched to one of the lowest settings, stimulating her into a rapidly heightening arousal and not providing anything close to relief. A lustful whine escapes her. By now, she has forgotten sure how long she's been like this, she just knows that she's wet. She's not sure what any of this has to do with an interrogation.

Across the room is a dark, masked figure messily downs a glass of water. He notices her stare, lowering his glass such that she could see the smirk on his face as he asks, “Are we getting comfortable?” She musters an indignant scowl, fighting her urge to respond through her gag.

"Cat got your tongue, Zatanna? You were so talkative on stage." She displeasingly rolls her eyes and he chuckles, taking another sip of water. She looks him over, inspecting his lean build and tight, black armour before eying the unmistakable blue bird he bares on his chest. She has never had a particularly weak spot for a man in uniform, but she can make an exception for this mysterious vigilante; Blüdhaven’s infamous Nightwing. She can feel how flushed her cheeks are and her breathing is uneven. Perhaps the vibrator is not the only thing arousing her.

He sets his glass on the counter and slowly closes the distance between them as he soaks in his captive’s image. A loose strand of wavy hair hangs over each of her ears, framing her gagged face. Her fiery cyan eyes stare daggers at him. Her costume is nothing short of alluring. She sports a detachable collar and a low-cut corset under her jacket, exposing her cleavage and much of her prominent chest. Her sleek legs are emphasised by her fishnet stockings her buxom, fishnet-adorned cheeks devour her black thong panties. She squirms and the rattling of her handcuffs snap him out of his trance.

"Quite a mess you've got yourself into, Miss Zatara," he coos, feigning concern. He reached down and took a gentle hold of her chin. She saw in his eyes that he took pleasure in seeing her like this; revelling in her obviously humiliation. Nonetheless, she would be lying to say she wasn’t enticed by his proximity to her.

"Not so tough without that pretty mouth of your’s, are you?" Nightwing pouts, teasingly.

"Fmngp yngh!" she curses, jerking forwards against her binds. He simply giggles at her increased aggression, much to her dismay. Nightwing reads her expression with frightening accuracy.

"Don't give me that look, Zatanna," he says with a smile, "The source of your magic wasn’t that hard to deduce. I was trained by the Batman, you know." Her glare quickly intensifies.

“By that must infuriate you; the mistress of magic, defeated by a powerless man...and her own panties, of course.” She growls viciously, her dark eyebrows drawing together. He switches the vibe a little higher before slowly sliding it up and down her centre, causing her eyes flutter closed. 

Typically, all she has to do was bide her time, wait for her captor to remove her gag so that she could reunite with her magic. Unfortunately for her, however, Nightwing showed no intention of playing along. He isn’t stupid, far from it. He knew her Kryptonite, and so there was not a chance that he would loosen her muzzle and risk her spelling herself out of this predicament.

"All jokes aside....” he murmurs softly, slowly dropping a knee between her spread legs and clamping his hands down on her thighs, “You really are beautiful," He holds a palm to her cheek and cups her face, his masked eyes meeting her’s in a gesture that feels too gentle and intimate to be between a vigilante and a highly suspected criminal— not that either of them seem to care. The pair remain in this position longer than they expect.

“You know, that gag’s actually a great look for you.” Nightwing’s lips curve upward into a sneer, and suddenly, to Zatanna, he's again the man that subdued her to begin with. 

“Uhl kngll yngh!” she threatens, vexed, causing him to chuckle openly, fuelling her frustration.

“Shh, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, now.” He circles the vibe around her clit once, twice, three times, and another quiver ripples through her, handcuffs rattling as she tugs against them. 

“Now, shall we get down to business?” He reaches between her legs, switching the vibrator higher, and she makes a high-pitched noise from the back of her throat, shuddering inwardly.

"Would you like to finally confess?" Despite her arousal, she musters up a defiant glare and a scornful growl. He shakes his head disapprovingly, letting out a sigh. 

"Not the answer I was hoping for," he admits, exaggerating his disappointment. He unties the clitoral vibe from her and chucks it aside, before pulling out a dildo-shaped vibrator from the back of his utility belt. Resting the new vibe between her legs, he reaches for her thong panties. As Nightwing is about to pull them down, he is reminded that Zatanna’s high-cut briefs barely covered her ass cheeks.

"You're a very attractive woman—Of course, judging by your brazen outfit, you probably already knew that." He allowed a hand to trail to her bubble cheek taking pleasure in giving it a massage and a spank. She squeals into her gag, eying her captor with wide eyes. “Sorry, but that’s for being such a tease,” he grins at her with innocent eyes and she begins squirming vigorously against her restraints, uttering more muffled protests.

Zatanna’s complaints turn into sensual moans as Nightwing gingerly disrobes her camel toe, activates the vibrator and pushes it into her, just a little. “But that outfit  is for work, isn’t it?" She nods slightly, biting down on the underwear sitting on her tongue as he edges the vibe further into her. Zatanna's eyes continued to widen as she watches and feels the pulsating sex toy dig deeper into her snatch.

"You're a stage magician, aren't you? By day at least." She tries to nod again, but winds up babbling incoherently, unsure of what she was trying to say, herself. He is now moving the vibe in by a few inches and then pulling it out, gradually raising the settings with his slow, shallow thrusts. Her moans quickly pick up in volume. 

She relishes the sensation.

"You probably make spouses jealous—Men always looking at you. At least," he leans forward, his breath warm against her ear as he runs his fingers slowly over her clit, adding, "I know I certainly was." He places a wet kiss on her throat, gently drawing his fingers along her slick folds. She tips her head back, closes her eyes and hums with erotic desire.

"I bet you showed some a good time, too." He sets the vibe on his highest setting, beginning to move it more vigorously inside her, and she tries to roll her hips against it. "But their partners weren't too happy, were they?" He quickly flicks the vibe over her bundle of nerves. Her body convulses. "I bet they were seething with jealousy.....and I bet you knew. Killed two birds with one stone; encouraging these women to act on their jealousy while you played innocent and ignorant." 

He rolls the vibe over her clit and her hips snap in response. She sucks in a gasp, her breaths coming out in uneven pants. “You incited these women, convinced them to dispose of these men once you were done with them," he says, voice a little harsher now. He thrusts the vibe deep into her and then pulls it out quickly, causing her to scream wildly into the gag, her eyes going wide. 

"You lure men to their deaths—women to their jail cells." She shakes her head. Her body is trembling. "Don't you?" He asks over her frantic protests. She hears him switch the vibe higher, as he holds it just out of contact with her sex. She rolls her hips, which only creates more stimulating friction against the cold chair. Her eyes meets his, vision slightly blurry around the edges. Then he pushes two firm fingers into her, hard. She whines sensually and arches her back as best as she can against her restraints.

"You're so close, aren't you? And so am I." He presses the clitoral vibe against her again, circling it around her clit and while he thrusts his fingers into her, moving them faster and curling up. "Just admit what I've said is true and it'll all be over. Isn't that what you want?" He applies more pressure with the vibe, increasing the intensity just a little and she moans loudly. "Am I right?" And when she nods frantically, she's not even sure which question she's responding to. He keeps the vibe against her clit, leaving it there for a few seconds before circling over it again, his fingers still moving in and out of her. 

She practically screams against the gag as she comes.

Nightwing grunts lowly from the back of his throat as he pulls his fingers out, switching the vibe back to a lower setting and running it over her wetness as she's coming down from her orgasm. He brings it back up to her clit, rubbing against it, and she knows that he can probably make her come again if he really wanted to.

He switches the vibe off and sets it aside. With his clean hand, he cups her cheek and plants a kiss on her forehead.

“You really are a born performer,” Dick grins at Zatanna and she chuckles.

He reaches behind her head to undo her gag. As soon as the scarf is removed and she spits out the wet ball of panties from her mouth. He presses a lengthy kiss to her lips that even makes her a little wetter.

"Dnibnu em!" she cries, freeing herself from her bonds, “You’re a better acting than you let on, Dick.”

"Good to hear. How did you like it?" He waggles a brow as they pull apart. His signature grin seemingly glued onto his face.

“Loved it, Boy Wonder,” Zatanna smiles mischievously. Her breathing is still heavy, “Told you it’d be fun.” Dick giggles at this and helps his partner to her feet.

"You know, Dick," she says between breaths, "For a second there, I was afraid you were going to leave me hanging."

He grins, again giving her a quick kiss.

"I'd never leave you, 'Tanna."

"Oh, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was a fun read.


End file.
